This application is a continuation application Ser. No. 10/687,866, filed Oct. 20, 2003 which is a continuation of Ser. No. 09/941,654, filed Aug. 30, 2001 (now abandoned).
The present invention relates to a vehicle breakdown-warning and diagnosis-report system by which the request of the emergency measures is enabled, in which the impossible road running of the vehicle or the breakdown level with the possibility to become a running trouble can be autonomously judged from the signal level obtained from sensors or electric/electronic wirings, and this break-down information can be transmitted to a diagnosis maintenance agency with on-vehicle moving object communication device.
Diagnosis information on the OBD-2(On-Board Diagnosis phase-2) system for the United States and the domestic-oriented on-vehicle diagnosis system is output with the special obtaining diagnosis device, and has been used as maintenance information with CPU diagnosis device of an off board in car maintenance agency so far. However, the on-vehicle diagnosis device is a device of making to the obligation which restricts independence so that the exhaust deterioration rate should not exceed three times the regulation value, and not a device for the break-down diagnosis in the current state. The execution of the on-vehicle break-down diagnosis is difficult, and not put to practical use from twining with the maker guarantee. These diagnosis information is not displayed with on-board as a diagnosis result.
The system by which the user can reserve regular check of the car to the Motor Vehicle Department gate of dealer is established, and the on-vehicle device for the vehicle diagnosis according to diagnosis information is put on the market for such a current state by using the Internet communication according to press release information recently. Thus, the development of the on-vehicle device of the breakdown foresight diagnosis has become real at last.
On the other hand, control diagnosis information on the vehicle is acquired in real-time and transmitted in cooperate with the cellular phone using a short distance wireless communication and packet communication in high speed and with low price via Internet, which is becoming into practical and available technology today.
The remote diagnostic system constructed by using the above-mentioned technology is disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-167029, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-332888 and the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-194095. In a well known each example, diagnostic module arranged outside of the vehicle acquires the data when the vehicle breaks down by communicating with the wireless module installed in the vehicle, and, as a result, the technology which diagnoses the break-down remotely is indicated.
In the situation like the above-mentioned, when the on-board fault diagnosis equipment reports to the driver that there occurs a the breakdown leading to the possibility to become a running trouble or the present running, there must be some means to show the process by which the driver can promptly transmit abnormal data to maintenance agency of best in the scene and the maintenance agency decides the driver the counter measure.
Especially, an important point is to make the driver select best maintenance agency. According to said prior art, the driver communicates only with the predetermined maintenance agency, or performs the wireless communication with the diagnosis module in the corresponding maintenance agency. Therefore, the above-mentioned prior art was merely a wireless method of the conventional one in which the diagnosis module and the vehicle is connected by a cable. This method is not a service system which stood in consumer's side where the driver can judge and selects the sales day of a plurality of maintenance agencys, the maintenance charge and the content of service, etc.